


The Dragon King's Incubus 悲催勇者斗恶龙

by Glacier



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Butt Plugs, Charles You Slut, Dragons, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Light Bondage, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Porn With Plot, pangea is awesome, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank McCoy是个倒霉的护卫，跟随着疯狂的主人Sebastian Shaw前去屠龙。Shaw是个没落贵族，为了重新获得声誉他不惜一切代价，比如愿意去传言中的废弃古堡，拯救一名据说被恶龙囚禁的王子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon King's Incubus 悲催勇者斗恶龙

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dragon King's Incubus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708913) by [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



> Lots of love to wonderful Pan and GQD. A fantasy smut feast!  
> garnetquyen's awesome accompanying art here! http://garnetquyen.tumblr.com/post/127820535365/pangeasplits-wrote-me-a-thing-and-its-fabulous

他们花了三天时间抵达那庞大的，由黑石砌成的废弃城堡。他们缓慢但谨慎地穿过树木杂草丛生的森林，杂乱的塔楼和布满尖刺的围墙进入了两人的视野，并且随着他们的走近显得越发高耸，仿佛可以自行长高、撕裂昏暗的天空一般。  
Hank不喜欢这里。自从他们踏上这荒芜的林地，太阳就不再闪耀，而是藏到了大片厚重的乌云后面。等他们经过第一棵树木之后，马儿就突然停住了，眼珠泛白，膝盖一动不动，不管主人再怎么奋力鞭打都不肯前进一步，他们不得不抛下了坐骑，用双腿继续旅程，头顶的树木没有一片叶子、树皮焦黑，还有着宛如伸长的手指般可怖的枝桠。  
  
在整整三天的长途跋涉穿越森林的途中，他们没有看到一丝生命的迹象，不管是人类还是动物。Hank一向对自己的务实态度和在这种黑暗麻烦的境况下不迷信的心态引以为傲，但一路上的寂静似乎在向他们压下来，重重地压抑着他们的听觉，甚至没有一丝风能够穿过树杈，打破这森林诡异的沉寂。他开始觉得不对劲了。他总感到余光瞥见什么东西，黑影从暗处朝他们亦步亦趋，如同有生命般扭动舞蹈，但每当他转头定睛去看，却是空无一物。这里只有他和他的主人；作为一名出行骑士的侍卫，他职业生涯中头一次感觉到孤立无援更像个弱势，而非有趣的探险。  
  
Sebastian爵士不知有没有因为这森林似乎在屏住呼吸兴奋地期待什么的气氛吓到，或者他根本就没注意，总之他什么话都没说。Hank从未觉得自己跟Sebastian爵士或者Shaw家族能处得来，但Shaw是唯一一个愿意接受刚结束学徒工身份的Hank作为护卫的骑士。Hank并不抱任何幻想：他知道Shaw是需要交换条件的，而Hank是唯一一个愿意向他提供服务的护卫。  
  
Shaw是个疯子。他说话的态度宛若国王朝堂上的领主，像心怀不轨的政客一般巧舌如簧，但他眼中狂热的光即使华丽的辞藻也无法掩饰。Shaw家族曾经兴盛一时，但近三代以来已经濒临沦落成农民的边缘，他们的财富和土地早就因为酗酒和赌博而挥霍殆尽。理所当然，Sebastian爵士愿意做任何事情，只要能够重拾他氏族失落的名望。  
任何事，比如穿越绵延数里的荒原来到一座废弃的城堡，谣言说这里有头恶龙囚禁了高贵的王子。  
  
一名骑士的疯狂对于他的护卫来说是致命的，Hank听过太多的传说，描述可怜的护卫被他们主人的不理智行为当作牺牲品。但Hank并非他所在的阶级当中的顶尖人物，更适合是做抄写员的学徒而非骑士的侍卫，所以他被其他骑士选中的可能性近乎于零。他不会被阻止，对冒险的渴望是他一直秉承的信念，他愿为此抓住任何机会。他的父母都已经不抱希望了，但Hank还是打包行囊执起了Shaw的旗帜，向这位疯癫的骑士宣誓效忠，跟随新主人踏上了他的——某种意义上——有勇无谋的追寻荣耀之路。  
  
“我会杀死那头恶龙，Henry，”Shaw在他们踏入森林的第一夜如此说，那时他们面对面坐在温暖的篝火两旁，啃着难以下咽的肉干，因为没有任何野外的食物可果腹。Hank捡来的柴火干得要命，点燃之后发出响亮的咔嗒声，火焰吞噬木材的速度简直快得不可思议。Hank不得不在心中提醒自己把视线从饥渴的火焰上移开，转而凝视着黑夜，而Shaw继续喋喋不休。“王子会成为我的战利品，并且接受我的求婚。我们会在一个小时内结婚，我就不会只是个勋爵了，Henry，我会成为王族。我会成为国王。”  
  
Hank不确信自己信不信那些传言。世界上不可能有龙，当然不可能。倘若有的话，Hank难以想象它会在一片死寂丛林中的荒废古堡里偏安一隅。龙总得吃点什么，他阴暗地推测。如果真有条龙的话，它估计很久以前就把那可怜的王子吃了，飞去寻找更加丰沃的土地。  
更有可能的是，第一个发现这片古堡废墟的人遭遇了一只大熊，惊恐地逃进最近的旅店之后把熊修饰成了恶龙。毕竟，“我见到一条龙”比起“我见到一只熊”对于旅店的听众来说是个更精彩得多的开头。  
然而，随着他们逐渐接近城堡，Hank的怀疑逐渐开始消逝。  
  
他们此刻站在城堡的正前方，接近宽阔的护城河上方一座古老的石桥。长长的烧焦痕迹蚕食了饱经风霜的岩石，但勇敢的Hank试图提醒自己，这可能只是视线的把戏；谁知道黑色的石头是被烧焦了，抑或只是城堡拱形的外堡上方矗立的、空无一人却鬼影逡巡的可怕塔楼投下的暗影。在它下方，扭曲的城门大大敞开，让他们得以一瞥其中阴沉、荒废的庭院。  
“终于，”Shaw开口，即便在这古怪的半明半暗阳光下，他的双眼仍闪烁着诡谲的光线，“胜利就在眼前了，Henry！我已经能尝到它的味道！”  
  
Hank让Shaw先踏出一步，跟随其后，保持着紧密而小心的距离。视线越过石桥边缘，他发觉自己甚至看不到护城河的底部，深不见底的黑暗隐藏着下面等待的东西：水流，岩石，或者什么更糟的东西。注意到桥的边上开始龟裂，Hank决心尽可能地走在中间，因为他不想知道水里会有什么玄机。  
  
隐蔽的围墙从瞭望塔的两边延伸出来，高耸的砖墙围成一圈，继护城河之后成为城堡的第二道防线。Hank朝黑暗的窗户里张望，提高警觉去观察有没有东西在动，有没有生命的迹象，但什么也没有。Hank开始意识到，倘若这里曾有过王子，他也一定死了。这儿的死寂开始令他高度紧张，尽管这里距离森林只有数尺之遥，但他无法挥去一种被人窥视的感觉。  
围墙顶端的瓦片看上去曾经坍塌过，少许碎片散落在桥面的卵石上，就好象有什么异常沉重的生物曾踩过它们、然后将它们踢开一般。  
  
他们穿过了醒目的拱廊，损毁的铁门扭曲地挂在生锈的铰链上，宛如很久以前被某种巨大的力量撞开过似的。里面的庭院曾一度繁盛，Hank心想，而如今它和城堡的其他部分一样变得荒芜。石阶已斑驳破裂，更多围墙和塔楼上的碎瓦片散落各处，营造出一个Hank和Shaw不得不穿过的迷宫。花圃和花坛都空空如也，曾经有过的植物干瘪后的遗迹早已化成灰烬，原本是个壮丽的喷泉也倾塌了一半，顶端的雕塑只剩下一只长长的手臂能够辨认，此刻躺在二十码外的地面上。而且只残留了一根手指，指着他们身后的大门，仿佛在警告他们赶紧回头。  
  
Shaw没有理会大厅和其他次要的塔楼，直接朝着主塔楼走去。“王子一定被关在最高的塔里，”他说，在废弃的庭院里造成的回声响亮得不自然，“你觉得他知道我们来吗，Henry？”他的眼神兴奋而贪婪，脚步加快了，Hank几乎要小跑几步才赶上。“你觉得他会跪下来感谢我们拯救他吗？”  
也许这就是他为什么觉得有人在盯着他们的原因，Hank在心中想着，而没有回答。也许真的有个王子，等待着有人前来，把他从废弃的城堡中解救。  
  
但如果有个王子的话，是不是也有条龙呢？  
  
Shaw一脚踢开了腐朽的橡木大门，哐地一声巨响，有短暂的一刻Hank差点精神错乱地忘了身份，朝着他的主人怒吼一声为什么要发出这么大的噪音；毕竟他们可能引起了瞭望台里某人的注意，让方圆五十里的生物全都发现他们。然而，转瞬之后，Hank发觉迎接他们的只有寂静而已，于是把话咽了下去。不过他的精神依旧高度紧张，当门在他们身后又猛地合上之后吓得惊跳起来。  
“点起火把，”Shaw下令。Hank在黑暗中摸索了一会儿，咬着舌头忍住低声的咒骂。幸运的是Shaw屈尊帮忙，举起了手边墙上的火把，让Hank得以藉着光线用打火石再打火。  
  
就在他开始觉得这火把快要熄灭，油液变成灰烬的时候，他终于打出了火星，燃起火把之后朝后退了一步。Shaw将火把高举过头顶，照亮了前路，显露出塔楼里破旧的通道。  
正如外面的庭院一般，Hank猜测这里也会是一片宏大光景。高高的天顶拱起，依稀可见褪色的装饰在那里的遗迹。长长的大厅里石柱鳞次栉比，透过破裂的瓦片射进来的光线勉强照亮了它们。残旧的挂毯排列在墙面，有的缺了角，有的完全撕烂了，Hank好奇怎样的风能像匕首一般划开这些织物。  
  
空气中弥漫着一股浓重的气味，但隐藏其下的，Hank能够闻到火焰残留的气息，好像这主楼很久以前被焚烧过似的。也许某晚厨房失火了，火势一下子迅猛得无法控制，这就是火龙谣言的根源。这里的寂静更有压迫感，隐隐更有攻击性——在森林里还是在旁观，而在这里却充满了恶意，等待着出击。Hank忍住颤栗，头一次，开始思考请求离开。  
但Shaw绝不会放走唾手可得的奖品，他攀过瓦砾堆，朝着大厅尽头的梯级进发。Hank别无选择地跟上，向自己发誓等到他们一离开这里，他就要请求封爵，永远离开这位疯狂的主人。两年的随从侍奉显然完全足够了。  
  
攀登楼梯是个漫长而辛苦的差事。很多石阶都完全坍塌了，巨大的空洞像半空中的沟壑，很难刮越，尤其是一排当中连续五级都不见了的情况下。中途他们还被迫用一根木板架在当中，小心翼翼地逐个通过。Hank保持着平衡，但只是因为他不敢低头看一眼——他们已经到了几乎五层楼的高度。消失的石阶层出不穷，Hank不止一次吓得心跳停滞，一条腿突然重重地踏上台阶，害怕剩余的脆弱阶梯也会随之倒塌，让他们堕入地狱。  
  
Shaw拒绝停下，走完全部阶梯，直到他们来到顶层，终于踏上了地面。眼前只有一扇小而简朴的门，Hank惊讶地发觉里面透出一缕微光，好像有人在里面点了炉火一般。当他们在外面以及低层的时候，根本就看不到这楼里有任何光线。  
然而，在他来得及指出这一点之前，Shaw就把火把塞到了墙壁里一个空荡的壁龛中，急切地上前推开了房门，Hank不得不跟在他后面。  
等他的视线习惯了亮光之后，眼前的景象令人震惊，他的大脑花了好几秒钟才反应过来他看见了什么。  
  
他们所处的房间很狭小，只有一个小拱窗可以俯视庭院和沟壑。它就和城堡的其他部分一样年久失修，地毯褪色且磨秃了，但Hank根本不能注意到其他小细节，因为站在他们面前的，一丝不挂的，双手被拉到头顶用及肩宽的水平铁闩拴在墙上的，正是一位王子。  
  
后来Hank会描述此时的感觉，形容整个思绪都像小而微弱的火光般闪烁，心脏怦怦跳得几乎停住。而在此刻，他能够做的只有傻瞪着王子，用好奇的、饥渴的双眼陶醉于眼前的美景。  
  
王子的身躯在温暖的炉火辉映下飘渺欲仙，壁炉里的火焰在他身后的某处劈啪作响，他不着寸缕的肉体诱人至极，令Hank产生一种想要触碰的强烈愿望，情不自禁地觊觎那柔软而光滑的肌肤。因为被铁链拴着，王子完全呈现出一种任人观赏的姿态——他根本不能算是站着，因为将他手腕钳制在头顶的铁板使他不得不踮着赤裸的足尖，纤瘦的肢体被拉到极限，大腿内侧的肌肉紧绷着支撑他保持直立，而不至于瘫软地垂着。这是个尴尬的姿势，尤其是他现在双腿怪异张开的情况下，尽管Hank并没有看到他的脚被什么东西固定。  
  
璀璨的蓝色眼眸疲倦地望着他们，看上去好像很惊讶见到来人，Hank毫无理由地臆想他是不是刚刚还在徒劳无功地挣扎想摆脱钳住他苍白手腕的铁链，而他们刚好错过了。他的口中还有个口塞，用以阻止他说话，但Hank却联想到了一匹刚刚被驯服的马驹：若不是王子与生俱来的高贵个性，他想必已经沮丧地低下脑袋了吧。  
Hank甚至将视线投向了王子的下体，形状优美、栖息在修剪整齐的棕色毛发中间。他发觉自己开始想象它的手感，去感受它的重量，一边套弄它直到勃起品尝顶端的咸味……  
最后一个念头一下子让Hank从恍惚中惊醒，眨了好几次眼睛才回过神来，他的意识开始再度施展到周围而非只集中在无助的王子身上。  
  
在Hank身旁的Shaw正在流口水。王子望着这位骑士慢悠悠地上前，身体僵直地等待Shaw缓慢地绕着他转圈，如同一头准备捕杀鹿的狼。  
“多么美妙的生物，”Shaw的吐息打破了沉寂，毕恭毕敬得令人作呕，双眼充满火热的欲望扫视着王子。Hank杵在门口一动不动，仍然因为眼前的画面而缓不过神。“完美的比例……毫无瑕疵……完美的—— **噢** 。”  
  
他在王子的正后方停下了，嘴角挑起了一个淫邪的坏笑。Shaw把手伸向前，从这样的角度Hank不知道他在做什么，但片刻之后王子在铁链中抽搐了一下，闭起眼睛，被塞住的嘴巴里溢出一道呻吟。看到王子的阴茎也轻微颤动了一下，Hank突然觉得口干舌燥。  
“是谁把你弄成这幅样子呵？”Shaw低声说，在王子背后游移。他一只手隐藏在Hank看不见的地方，但另一只胳膊绕上了王子的躯干，手掌沿着王子赤裸的腹部缓缓向上，滑到了他紧绷的胸口。Hank恍惚地看着Shaw用一根手指挑逗着王子玫瑰色的蓓蕾，当看到那小巧玲珑的东西变得挺立、王子在Shaw的玩弄下挣扎起来时咽了口口水。“是谁把你绑得这么漂亮——很简单，但非常适合你，殿下——还把你丢在这儿，在你屁股里留了个这么大的塞子？”  
  
王子颤抖起来，再度哼叫出声，在他所剩无几的空间中前后扭动，Hank意识到Shaw的另一只手想必在那塞子的底部，一个推进王子穴口的肛塞，Hank可以想象，可以描绘出它在王子圆润的臀瓣间探出来，等待着有人来抓住、拧动——  
王子突然睁开了眼睛，皱着眉头绝望地对上Hank的视线，无声地恳求，使得Hank骤然从房间内充满的浓烈到不正常的性欲中清醒过来。Hank甩了甩头让自己冷静，然后大步走到了房间那头。  
  
“看在上帝的份上，把他放下，”他对自己的主人说，这是他两年的护卫生活当中最为不敬的一次。他将Shaw的手从王子的胸口拽开，然后尽可能轻柔地帮王子取下了口塞，发觉是一块简单的丝绸从红艳的双唇中落下，飘到了地板上。  
Shaw不满地眯起了眼睛，越过王子的肩膀用鹰一般锐利的视线观察着Hank，但并没有说什么；王子咳嗽起来，伸出粉色的舌头将嘴唇舔得更红了。Hank试图不盯着他看，但很难做到，毕竟这是在废墟中面对着着一位如此纯净、清新的美人。  
  
“谢谢你，”王子开口，声音因为长久不用而有些沙哑。Hank环顾四周，但找不着任何可盛水的东西，于是他拿出了自己的水瓶，举到王子的唇边。  
“随便喝多少，”Hank说，王子似乎太渴了无暇客气，深深地灌了几大口，连几滴落到下巴的水珠都没有注意，而Hank则一直小心地帮他举着瓶子。“我的名字是Henry，McCoy家族的Norton领主之子，”Hank在王子喝水的同时说，“但你可以叫我Hank。我是Sebastian Shaw爵士的护卫。我们是来救你的。”  
“正是，”Shaw说着从王子的背后走出来。他绕到王子的正面，紧贴在Hank的身侧，令他觉得很不舒服。“我们是来救你的。不过恐怕，”他露出了一个缓慢、狂热的笑容，“这是有代价的。”  
  
王子喝完水之后转过了头，Hank收起了水瓶，趁机离Shaw稍微远了一点。“我是Charles Xavier王子，”他回答，尽管他完全处于下风而且无还手之力，却还是不卑不亢地迎上了Shaw的视线。“如果你能把我从这儿救出去的话，想对我做什么都可以。”  
“什么都可以？”Shaw试探，但他是笑容已经变得得意洋洋——他知道他已经赢了。  
“什么都行，”Charles回答，刻意用他那微带口音的声线吐出音节，有一瞬间Hank狂热地、愤怒地燃烧起了熊熊妒火，因为这承诺不是给他的。但随后他又回过神来，感觉自己不受控制，就好像走进一个房间却忘记自己要找什么似的。  
  
Shaw满足地笑了，伸出一只手拽住王子柔软的棕色卷发，给了他一个粗暴的吻。Hank强迫自己转开视线，但无法屏蔽王子发出的低声呜咽，不知道那是出于疼痛还是别的什么。他的目光落到了墙边一张快散架的小桌子上，一道昏暗的亮光吸引了他。  
“成交，”片刻之后Shaw说道，而Hank走到小桌前，捡起了上面那支金色的钥匙。  
“是这把钥匙吗？”Hank说，转身举起来给Charles看。  
“是的，”Charles迅速回答，视线在Shaw、Hank和钥匙之间来回。“那可以解开我手腕的铁链。快点放我下来，我们没多少时间了。”  
“没多少时间？”Hank缓缓发问，虽然他开始反应过来了。  
  
“急什么？”Shaw说，想要接过钥匙但Hank及时收回了手，紧紧地攥住了它。Shaw的双眼闪过一道光，但他转而面向了Charles。“借由你现在的姿势，我们可以玩个尽兴……在我们走之前。”  
“你以为我为什么会落到这个姿势？”Charles看似保持冷静，但Hank知道他有多么渴望那把钥匙。“我是个 **诱饵** 。”  
“诱饵，”Shaw显然不愿相信地重复。  
“为了什么？”Hank问，一种非常真实的恐惧开始沿着他的后背往上蔓延。  
“你们总该听过传闻，毕竟都大老远赶来了，”Charles的蓝眼睛仿佛能在他俩身上穿个洞，“你们当然知道有条龙统治着这城堡。”  
  
有片刻的寂静，在此期间Hank以为会有一条龙用强有力的火焰穿破屋顶，但最终打破沉默的却是Shaw，短促地轻笑出声，不屑地说，“ **一条龙** ？”  
  
“明明是你一路上都说要屠龙的，”Hank打断他，挤开Shaw来到Charles面前试图用钥匙解开他的铁链。“现在证实了，别假装你不信。”他自己的怀疑已经彻底消失了。如果Charles，这位传说中的王子是真的，那么他说有条龙，Hank就会毫不犹豫地相信有条龙，而且绝对不想遇到它。  
“一定只是夸大其词而已，”Shaw笑了一声说，但Hank瞟了一眼，注意到这位骑士已经不自在地将一只手按在了剑柄处。  
  
“你不想要我吗，Sebastian爵士？”当Hank松开了他的一只手腕、开始弄另一只的时候，Charles轻柔地开口请求。“你不想让我属于你吗？作为你的战利品？”  
“当然，”Shaw立刻回答，而Hank几乎跟他同时嗫嚅了这个词。  
“我属于那条龙，”Charles说，Hank感到心中一阵嫉妒，好奇Shaw是否也有同感。“他已经标记了我。如果他回来，看到你试图把我——他最珍贵的财产——带走，那他会杀了你。就像对待以前那些人一样。”  
“你是我的，”Shaw怒气冲冲地说，声音因为盲目的怒火而提高了，“没人可以拥有你。我会杀了任何碰你的人。”等Hank将另一把锁解开之后，Shaw把他推到了一旁，将王子从铁链中松了绑。  
  
Charles缓缓地站到了地面上，垂下双臂，轻轻揉了揉手腕。鉴于他此刻已不再是刚才被拉伸的姿势，Hank发觉这位王子甚至比Shaw还矮一些，所以Hank可以居高临下地看着他们俩。他一向觉得自己可以凭借身高优势斗过Shaw，而在这个地方如果想要把他推下楼梯简直轻而易举。这样Hank就可以拥有Charles，让他完美地倚在自己的胸口……  
  
“给你，”Hank回过神来，在Shaw来得及开口之前脱下了自己在衬衫外穿着的短袍，“你可以穿这个。”  
“谢谢你，Hank，”Charles说着接过了袍子，尽管他似乎对自己的裸体没有任何羞赧之意。Hank看着王子穿着属于他的衣服，袍子松松地罩在那纤瘦的身躯上，感到一阵原始的满足。即便受到Shaw愤恨的怒瞪也值得了。  
“你需要帮助吗，”Hank踌躇地问，没理会主人，“帮，呃……拿出那个……塞子？”  
  
“放着吧，”Shaw命令，拽着王子的手腕将他朝门口拖去，“等到我用老二填满他之前再拿出来。”  
Charles在他身后踉跄了一两步，随后稳住了自己，直起身子。“如您所愿，”他冷淡地说。Hank跟在他们身后朝楼道走去。从这个角度他能够看到Charles臀部美妙的弧度，在他短袍的下摆若隐若现。他还能看到肛塞的形状，发觉自己想要凑上前去掀起衣服下摆，好好的看一看，或者像Shaw那样碰一下，让王子发出同样的呻吟……  
  
Hank又突然恢复了神智，挥去了刚才的遐思。Shaw一手拉着Charles，另一只手从墙边拿起了火把，一同朝楼下走去。Shaw在喋喋不休，告诉王子他所有宏伟的设想，但Hank刻意让自己把注意力集中在周围的环境。这王子身上有种奇怪的诱惑特质，尽管Charles似乎不是主动如此的；Hank不愿被这种奇怪的欲望裹挟，而更希望自己能够留心恶龙的踪迹。  
不过，这很难。Hank从未和人睡过，哪怕是他在旅途中在客栈里遇见的那些漂亮娼妓。他发觉自己时不时会被迷惑住，开始幻想和Charles亲热的感觉——  
  
不知怎的他们还是顺利到达了塔楼的底层，尽管身处恍惚状态的Hank完全不记得当中的任何一步了。当他们穿过石柱朝木门走去时，他烦躁不安地思忖，他们竟然没人摔死真是个奇迹。在他前面，Shaw已经松开了Charles，但王子紧跟着他，毫不迟疑地往前行进，赤裸的双足踏过碎石散布的地面。  
Hank加快步伐跟上他们，心想之后得想个法子把Charles带过森林，否则等出了森林之后Charles的脚肯定伤痕累累了。  
  
穿过庭院的时候，依然是一片诡异而不祥的寂静。不管那龙在哪，总之不在这儿。也许他在睡觉，或者去捕猎了，一时半会儿不回来。不管是哪一种，都说明他们逮住了绝佳的机会，有希望能在龙发觉他的战利品失踪之前远离这座城堡。  
  
就在这时，空气突然变得凝重起来。虽然太阳仍然被厚厚的黑云遮掩，但Hank仍然感觉到头顶飞过一片黑影，三人同时僵在了原地。  
一阵狂风差点把Hank掀翻在地；巨龙低低地越过他们的头顶，革制的双翼宽得几乎可以覆盖整座庭院。龙落在两座瞭望塔之间的矮墙上，就在他们眼前。它强有力的尾部长长地拖下，扫过低下的地面，尖端长着三枚致命的尖刺，几乎有Shaw的剑那么长。小一些的尖刺沿着尾部往上蔓延，覆过巨龙宽阔的后背和如蛇颈般的长脖子，一直长到它的脑袋后侧。它的脸部周围是一排棘刺，和它全身别的部位一样是深如夜空的墨蓝色，而头顶处是两只螺旋形的角，大得仿佛可以刺穿豪猪。  
Hank钉在原处一动不动，看着巨龙以和庞大身躯不符的优雅仪态转过身，将翅膀自如地收在后背，扭过头来；与此同时巨大的龙爪陷进了石头里，就好像Hank自己把手指插入黄油那么轻而易举。它低头望着他们，硕大的、机警猜忌的眼睛是翡翠色的，Hank没有错过他看王子的神情，那是掠夺者的姿态。缓缓地，刻意地，巨龙张大嘴发出无声的怒吼，露出一排几乎数不清的牙齿，在昏暗的氛围中闪闪发光。  
  
“做点什么，”Charles将视线从龙移到了目瞪口呆的Shaw身上。他缓缓地舔了下嘴唇。“你不是来救我的吗？”  
这恳求促使Shaw行动起来，这名骑士终于放开了Charles的手，丢下了火炬，拿起剑公然指向巨龙，往前跨了几大步。Hank惊诧地望着他的背影——Shaw的确是个疯子，但他一向是个很自私和胆小的人，更不可能冒生命危险。也许是自从发觉王子之后Hank一直感受到的那种怪异的性欲影响了他，最终蒙蔽了Shaw，让他不顾一切了。  
  
“恶龙！”Shaw大喊，声音在庭院中隆隆作响。巨龙的双眼一眨不眨地转向他，让Hank不禁后退了一大步。“你的死期到了！”  
“Hank，”Charles低语，悄悄站到了他的身旁。他拉住Hank的手将他朝旁边带，这样他们就不再站在Shaw的正后方。“到这来。”  
“我要杀了你，”Shaw继续朝龙大叫，没意识到自己的盟友已经抛弃了他。“他们会称我为屠龙的勇士，我会用你的骨头做成王座！”  
  
刚被Charles拖向远处的时候Hank觉得双脚沉重而笨拙，但随着他们离骑士越来越远，他的恐惧也逐渐清明，头脑也开始运作起来。如果Shaw能够吸引龙的注意足够久的话，也许他和Charles就能越过石桥逃进森林里。如果龙想要王子活着的话，它是不会冒险喷火的。Hank和Charles可以尽可能久地躲藏，慢慢地远离城堡。如果可以智取的话，Hank就完全不必跟龙硬拼。  
而且注意的话他就可以独自和Charles在一起了。  
  
“我会和你的王子结婚，恶龙！”Shaw恐吓道，又往前踏了一步。“我会把他 **操到尖叫，让他成为我的——”**  
  
先是一道低低的闷响声，大地开始震颤宛如地震一般，但随后声音拔高变成了一声咆哮，这时Hank才意识到那是龙的声音。吼声变得越来越震耳欲聋，在Shaw来得及说完之前就淹没了他的话语，取而代之的是一道能够撕裂耳膜的尖啸，险些让Hank吓地晕厥过去，就好像他只是一只被恐惧吞噬的野兽。  
  
巨龙从围墙上飞身下来，落到了Shaw的面前。即便距离这么远Hank还是被它落地时的冲击力撞得倒退一步，大叫一声张开手臂试图扶着Charles站稳脚跟。但Charles也摇晃了一下，最后两人一同摔倒在地，Hank的后背磕到了一块该死的石头，差点喘不过气。  
Charles摔在他的身上，Hank下意识地用手臂环住了Charles的后背，一边伸长脖子去看庭院那头发生了什么。  
  
光景转瞬即逝。Shaw还没来得及尖叫，巨龙就长大嘴巴、喷出了一股炽热的火焰，直接射向骑士所站的地方，烈火的热度甚至连躺在地上的Hank都难以承受。不到一秒钟，他的主人化为了灰烬。什么都不剩了。  
  
然后巨龙转过头径直望向了Hank。  
  
“它来了,”Hank茫然地说，惊恐得动弹不得，眼看着龙开始穿过庭院。“它来了。”他又重复了一遍，尽管Charles肯定知道了；他不可能感觉不到随着龙的每一步大地产生的震颤。它的脚步缓慢，几乎是悠闲的——它知道他们无处可逃。它胜券在握。  
“你必须得跑，Hank，”Charles焦急地说，在他身上挣扎起来。他试图坐起身，但惊恐万分的Hank只是把他拽得更紧不愿放手。  
  
龙来到了他们头顶，真实得不可思议，也庞大得不可思议，占满了Hank的视野。它伸出前爪，Hank瞬间以为它会将他们踩死，但巨龙只是抓住了Charles，把他拉出了Hank的怀抱。  
“Charles！”龙的拉力使他不由得站起身，摇摇晃晃，惊恐地看着龙爪紧紧地钳住了王子——但不足以挤坏或贯穿他，然而根本没有办法可以将Charles救出龙的魔爪。  
  
Hank开始意识到，从一开始就没有。  
  
“快跑，Hank！”Charles在巨龙牢不可破的掌中喊道，这一次Hank毫不犹豫地听从了。  
他奔跑着，朝着通往护城河的开阔拱廊跑去，忍住腰侧的疼痛，没有回头，随时准备好身后喷来一股烈焰将自己吞噬。但它没有来，Hank成功地跑到了石桥那头，冲进了森林里，花了短暂的一瞬在心中对Charles道歉，因为没能救出他。  
  
不过，他的道歉不足以让他鼓起勇气再回头，于是Hank继续盲目地狂奔过森林，他对自己发誓自己的骑士梦想从此偃旗息鼓了。他会回家去，到抄写员那里做学徒，或者更好，回到父母那里，完成父亲让他继承爵位的愿望。  
就在这时他的脚绊到了土地下隐藏的石头，Hank一下子飞出好远，一头撞在什么东西上，然后一切都变黑了。

  
**

  
  
“让他跑吧，Erik，”Charles说，看着那瘦高个儿的侍卫朝着自以为的安全和自由飞奔而去。包围着他身体的龙爪紧紧地贴着肋骨，但Erik总是十分小心翼翼地握着Charles，所以他知道自己不会被撕成碎片。“你已经烤死了另一个，而这正是我明确说过不许做的。”  
  
 **他闻起来腐臭冲天，我这是为世界除害。** 龙漫不经心地回答，从鼻孔里喷出一股青烟。  
Charles朝他皱眉。“如果我们要继续玩这游戏的话，Erik，我不会允许你杀死来这里的人类。”  
  
Erik垂低了鼻子，在Charles面前龇出了牙齿。 **他试图把你占为己有。你没意识到这有多么讨厌吗？  
** “这计划的重点就是依赖他们的淫欲，除非你忘了，”Charles淡淡地说，对距离他眼睛只差毫厘的獠牙无动于衷。“我们商量过，让他们以为自己真的有机会赢取我，这是有必要的。”  
  
 **这家伙太过分了，** Erik咕哝，愤怒地挥起尾巴。它打到了一堆瓦片，让瓦砾四处飞溅。 **你是我的，Charles，除非你忘了。  
** Charles叹了口气，轻轻地抚过Erik的鼻尖。从一开始他请求Erik跟他合作之时就充分意识到了。龙对于他们看做宝物的东西总是分外敏感。“当然我是你的。对此你无需有任何怀疑，亲爱的。”  
Erik的低吼终于停息了，他的爪子在Charles周围轻轻动了动。 **很好。  
**  
“你保证过不会杀人的，”Charles实事求是地补充，“如果这事再发生第二次的话，别想我再跟你上床了。”  
 **你的和平主义总有一天要烦死我，** Erik咕哝，但随后把鼻尖凑到了Charles的胸口，翡翠绿的眼眸半明半暗。 **不过在我看来，你这一次也没怎么忍，或许你不如你自以为的那么圣洁。  
** “那你最好在我改变主意之前快一点，”Charles意有所指地说，在Erik的爪中扭动了一下，清楚地意识到此刻在他体内撑开的肛塞。他已经带了它一整天了，已经准备好要被Erik某种更好的，更舒服的东西所安抚。  
  
不需要进一步鼓励，Erik展开翅膀，稍稍抓紧了Charles，随着有力的蹬地，他们飞到了空中，越过荒废的城堡，甚至比破旧的塔楼还高。风儿在Charles的耳畔猎猎作响，而Erik飞得越来越高，穿过了云层，沐浴在灿烂的阳光之下，朝着附近山头一座隐蔽的、从山下完全看不到的堡垒进发。  
  
跟底下的城堡不同，这堡垒是崭新的，就好像昨天才建成一般。坚固的金砖在阳光下闪耀，钻石和其他珍贵的宝石组成了围墙和塔楼的马赛克装饰，闪烁着朦胧的微光，整个城堡光辉灿烂得令人眼花缭乱。这里比起山下的城堡，简直是另一个宇宙，而不像是巨龙飞翔一分钟就能到达的距离。Charles以前会假装他们穿过云层的同时也是穿过了某种隐形的界限，进入了一个全新的世界。  
  
Erik朝他的王国翱翔，越过空荡的塔楼，径直朝着最高的宫殿顶层那敞开的阳台飞去。他在边缘停住，轻柔地将Charles放下，松开，让Charles无拘无束地走进去，穿过阳台，拂开微风中沙沙作响、轻如蝉翼的透明窗帘，进入了Erik私人的房间。  
  
跟其他龙一样，Erik对于金子和财宝十分痴迷，而且毫不遮掩。城堡中是一座金子堆成的小山，就像农夫的谷仓一样。Charles踏上平整的金币垒成的小径，来到了房间的中央，在那儿的两堆珠宝中间有着Erik唯一的家具：一张巨大得足以容纳十人的床。  
  
  
Charles爬到了柔软的床单上，随意地摊开四肢等待，因为今天在山下城堡发生的小小消遣感到愉悦而满足。那有勇无谋骑士的淫欲，还有他的护卫那有趣的嫉妒心，足以补充Charles一个月的魔力，这样他就可以继续掌控城堡和周围的森林，让所有人类都远离此处，除了少数他选择出来故意引诱进来的人。要让他们上钩真是易如反掌，把自己的身体诱人地展示出来就可以勾起他们的小情绪，然后将他们愈发浓烈的欲望吞噬殆尽。  
Erik也许不喜欢分享，但至少他总是很乐意帮助Charles，将他捆绑起来。他们有着共生的关系，他和Erik，因此是完美的一对，一条龙和一只妖精，尽管Erik仍然有着严格的界限、不愿把Charles献出太多——但那没关系。Charles喜欢这样。  
  
他分开双腿，懒洋洋地拱起后背伸了个懒腰，然后挺动了几次下身，享受体内肛塞带来的美妙充实感。它深深地嵌在他的里面，填满他，将他的甬道扩张开，等待着更好的东西入侵。它充当了很好的前戏、一种慢热的快感，当他处理补充能力的俗套日常的时候，除此之外，这也总能让那些人类的荷尔蒙骤然飙升，让他们脑中凭空幻想出各种各样的遐思，因为自以为发现了一位无助的小王子，被铁链禁锢、塞子封住，像被包裹好的礼物一般等待被拆开。  
  
Charles转过脸抵着床单笑了出来，一边继续慵懒地扭动，一边漫不经心地用手探向了自己的性器。不得不倚赖人类的欲望和冲动来补充他的法力，这是有缺陷的——总让他感觉饥渴得难以忍受，但至少他有Erik。  
说到Erik，他终于再度进入了视野。他已经变成了人形，像Charles喜欢的样子，尽管Erik的真正身份还是能一眼望出来。Erik的身材和体格都和人类无异，但仍然保留了弯曲的角以及坚韧的翅膀——比他正常状态下的要小，但仍然足以飞翔——还有他布满鳞片的尾巴，拖在他的身后，在金币上留下轻声絮语。他停在床边，望向Charles，带着充满掠夺性的志得意满，这样的自信只能来自一条稳居宝藏中央的巨龙：他知道他是这块疆土的主人。  
  
Charles屈起膝盖，双脚踩在床垫上，将腿分得更开，令Erik得以一览无余他双股之间探出的肛塞末端，一只手随意地举过头顶，另一只手则继续套弄着逐渐勃起的阴茎。如果Erik是人类的话，Charles迎上Erik半明半暗的饥渴视线心想，那么他将永远毋须担忧自己的能力减弱，因为Erik对于Charles的欲望就足够永无休止地补充他的魔力。但不知为何，魔法世界愚蠢的规则是只有人类的精力可以使用，所以即便高贵的龙裔也毫无用处。  
  
“我还在生你的气，”Charles为了强调而这么说，“但我需要你进来，自从早晨你把我弯在你的膝盖上把这塞子弄进我的身体开始。我好满，Erik，但还不够，我需要 **更多** ——”  
一眨眼的瞬间Erik就低吼一声压到了他的身上，居高临下地挤进Charles双腿中间，与他四目相对。他的前身是柔软的人类肌肤，在这样亲密的距离散发着热度；他一把抓住Charles的双腕按在Charles的头顶上方，让Charles被困在与城堡中相仿的姿态。Charles浑身颤栗，不禁向上挺身，与此同时Erik往下抵着他的身体，随心所欲地将Charles嵌在他的身下。  
  
“那就看看吧，”Erik说，这一次用人类的躯体开口说话，“首先，把这个丢掉。”他的尾巴探到身前，圈住Charles的身体、尖锐的末端挑进Charles借来的袍子，随着一道响亮的撕拉声，他扯开了那块布料，像撕羊皮纸一样弄成了碎片。  
“那可是别人送的，”Charles责备道，但看到Erik不为所动的表情忍不住笑出了声。他稍稍扭动身体，让龙将毁坏的袍子从他身上脱下。  
  
“我会用黄金妆饰你，”Erik说。他把破布甩到空中，喷出一股火焰让它转瞬化成了灰烬；细腻的粉尘飘落下来，被Erik用尾巴扫到了一旁。“你值得比破布更好的东西。”他的厌恶之情溢于言表，要不是Charles此刻不是那么急不可耐，定会再次嗤笑出声的。  
“我值得被人用心对待，”他意有所指地提醒Erik，用膝盖抵了下Erik的胯部以强调。  
  
“你想要的是这个吗？”Erik用有力的手臂在Charles脸侧的床单上支撑身体，另一只胳膊则伸到两人中间，抓住了塞子的末端，小心翼翼地将它缓缓拔出，直到最粗的部分。Erik稍稍拉出了一点儿然后又开始来回推动，在Charles的体内进进出出，让Charles呻吟起来。他玩弄了好一会儿，挑逗地用塞子操着Charles，与此同时俯下身舔吻Charles的脖颈，吸吮着他的脉搏，用牙齿擦过软糯的肌肤。  
Charles在他身下辗转扭动，在Erik的钳制下尽可能地挺身迎合这种快感。塞子在他体内的抽插比一动不动要好多了，但仍然不够，令人沮丧；Charles在Erik坚实的躯体下浑身紧绷，试图聚起力量让屁股抬得更高些，这样就可以将肛塞吞得更深，让它得以碰上能够点亮他全身神经末梢的那一点。  
  
突然Erik坐直了身体，然后Charles感到Erik松开了他的手腕以及塞子，把Charles的双腿大大分开，平摊在床上，让Charles再也没有任何着力点可以挪动。Erik一只手按在Charles的胸口，另一只手再度抓紧了肛塞，然后开始激烈地用它操干起Charles来，无情地在他体内快速进进出出。  
Charles被迫躺着一动不动地承受，忍不住尖叫出声，被Erik完全压制的情况下根本无法挺动下身或者并起双腿。这是最可恶的玩法，他的胸口在Erik的掌下泛起红色，阴茎直挺挺地贴在小腹，完全勃起且渗着前液，双手紧紧攥住床单、不住地喘息。  
  
“这能让你完全准备好，”Erik低语，手下的动作更加快了，“不过你根本不需要。你是那么饥渴，Charles。没有任何人类可以满足你。”  
Charles拍打自己胸上的那只手，试图拱起后背推开Erik的手臂，尽管全身都因为快速抽插的塞子而颤栗，试图夹紧它以缓解那难捱的感觉但却无法做到，因为纯粹的快感而神智恍惚。呻吟不停地从他的口中溢出，他知道自己听起来一定淫荡极了，但他也知道这正是Erik喜欢的——这是他最珍贵的宝物，在他身下沉溺于欲壑。  
随着每一次抽插，Charles都能感觉到粗砺的表面挤过他从早晨起就湿滑的内壁，而它坚硬的质感则是完全比不上肉体的充实。Erik今早是那么仔细地将它塞进他的身体，亲自将Charles操开、射在他体内之后将Charles抱到自己的膝头，慢慢地将塞子推进他的洞口，将油液和他自己的精液作为润滑。  
  
当Charles放弃扭动转而伸手寻求Erik之后，Erik终于施以援手，低下头火热而激烈地吻住了他。Charles几乎来不及呼吸就急不可耐地回吻他，一边用双手抚上Erik的肩膀，感受那里的肌肤从人类的外型而逐渐延伸为龙身的深墨蓝色。他将手指深陷进Erik的肩胛，吮吸着Erik的舌头，尽可能用力地夹紧体内的肛塞，让Erik的手指从末端滑下，无法再推送丝毫。  
Charles抵着Erik的嘴唇轻声细语，“现在就操我，我的龙王。”  
Erik的翅膀响亮地张开，在他们的头顶展开，如同保护两人的华盖。他微微倾身，匆匆擦过Charles的唇瓣，突然的柔情像是暴风眼中央的安宁，“如你所愿。”  
  
最后一次，Erik仔细地将塞子从Charles的体内扯出，Charles不禁感到一阵空虚，发出难耐的哀鸣。Erik安抚着他，贴在他胸口的手掌抬起，将Charles的发丝从额前撩开，再度吻住了他，于此同时调整了自己在床上的姿势。Charles稍稍伸直双腿分开到极致，然后感觉到Erik硕大的阴茎抵在了他的入口，随后将双脚沿着Erik的尾部往上滑、最后用腿环住了Erik的腰际。  
Erik的阴茎比起肛塞来要粗长得多，不过幸好没有龙的鳞片，只有沾满湿滑前液的人类肌肤。不过之前的塞子已经起到了扩张作用，而且Charles还湿着，所以Erik只需对准挤入，著迷地凝视着Charles因为Erik的阴茎撑开内壁而张大嘴巴的神情。  
  
他们的胸口紧紧相贴，Erik垂下头舔弄起Charles的乳头，等待着Charles适应他的侵入；而Charles颤抖地抬起一只手，抓住了Erik头顶的龙角，因为Erik的舌尖巧妙地在他敏感的花蕾上挑弄以及Erik在他体内的阴茎带来的充实至极的双重快感而浑身战栗。  
“动，”他用尖细而不稳的声线命令，放开了Erik的角，看着这条龙仰起头朝他一笑。  
“我会照顾你的，Charles，”他说着动了动下身，直到Charles倒抽一口气，“我总能照顾好 **属于我的** 东西。”  
  
“你已经标记过了，”Charles气喘吁吁地回答，紧紧地攀住Erik的身体，让自己适应随着Erik巨大的阴茎头部摩擦过他甬道的动作而流窜过全身的星火。  
“再次续约也没什么不好，”Erik慢条斯理地说，双眼闪闪发亮，然后他开始动了起来，先是退了一点儿然后往前一挺，打断了Charles能够回应的任何机会。  
  
Charles狂乱地低吟一声闭上了眼睛，任由Erik加快节奏，每一次挺送都准确碾过他体内的敏感点，让他舒爽得双眼发花。他愈发环紧了Erik的腰，命悬一线般攀附着Erik，享受Erik给他等待了一整天的满足，自从他早晨被Erik按在膝头、用修长灵巧的手指扩张之时便饥渴难耐的身体终于得到了抚慰。他甚至完全不记得被那名骑士碰触的感觉；他熟悉的只有Erik，在乎的只是Erik，以及他在Charles身上动作的韵律。  
Charles感到自己充满的能力在两人之间产生了共振，不像对待人类时那样吸收Erik的欲火，反而是放大了它，让它强化成一种更为激烈的热情，让他俩都不禁被此影响。空气中满溢着Erik毫不留情地操干Charles时的低声喘息，而Charles则随着每一次顶弄而哽咽呻吟，知道这只会使得Erik更加兴奋。  
“那个人说他会操你直到你尖叫出声，”Erik怒气难平地说，低吼着一次又一次地抽插。“你只可以喊我的名字。”  
“我会喊你的名字，”Charles喘息着笑了，但Erik随后调整了角度，让Charles实实在在地大声呻吟尖叫，“Erik—— **Erik** ——”  
  
Erik将脸埋在Charles的颈窝，牙齿再度滑过他的脖子，吸着他的气味、热切地吻着他的肌肤，因为太过兴奋甚至无法做出回答。  
Charles挺身迎合Erik，往前挺动使得Erik能够插得更深，简直感觉能顶到喉咙口，他鼓胀的阴茎被困在两人身体中间，把湿滑的粘液蹭得到处都是。他想要就这样射精，不需要前面的刺激就被操得神智不清，几乎能感到他们的快感攀升得越来越高，几乎快要爆炸。  
  
“你是我的，”Erik低声说，每一个音节都伴着猛烈的插入动作，用力得差点令Charles哭出来，“没人能将你从我身边夺走。”  
“我是你的，”Charles承诺，而Erik再度低吼着同意，“你拥有我，我的Erik，我的君王——”  
Erik全身颤动着高潮了，他的双翼再度张开，阴茎齐根埋入Charles体内射出了滚烫的精液。这太刺激，将Charles也推上了顶峰；他尖叫着Erik的名字紧紧地夹住了Erik的性器，在两人的腹部射满了粘稠的白色液体，因为Erik填满他身体的浪潮而痉挛起来，感觉自己淫秽不堪而筋疲力尽。  
  
Charles的双腿从Erik腰间滑下，无力地摊开，但Erik也低下了身体，压在他的上方而注意不会令他感到压迫。Erik的阴茎仍然深埋在Charles体内，时不时地流出一小股精液。他还需要很长时间才能疲软到拔出去的程度，但Charles并不介意。他喜欢Erik留在他的身体里，让Charles将他的精液储藏着——这是雄性龙族的繁衍习性，Charles已经知道了，这通常是为了增加雌性受孕的几率。对他俩没什么作用，但他们仍然会联结在一起。这样很舒服。  
  
Erik用鼻尖磨蹭Charles的脖颈，更像是猫而不是龙，懒洋洋地用舌尖和嘴唇摩挲着在Charles皮肤留下的印记，时不时地发出低沉的满足呼噜声。在他身下Charles用双手缓缓地抚摸Erik的肩膀和后背，指尖一遍一遍地滑过令人惊讶的光滑肉体，感受着Erik背脊强壮的肌肉还有翅膀根部开始隆起的骨节。  
他恍惚地意识到Erik的尾巴在来回摆动，还有翅膀轻柔地发出嘎吱的拍打声。Erik的身体炽热，很久以前Charles就了解到Erik的身体本就很容易发热出汗，但此刻他是如此轻松惬意，慵懒而满足，时不时地轻微动动身躯，然后夹一夹Erik的阴茎、让它在他体内跳动一下，终于每一寸身体都获得了满足。Charles也许是Erik宝藏中嵌于皇冠上的宝石，Erik最珍贵的收藏，但反过来，Erik也属于他。  
  
Erik的嘴唇蜿蜒地移到Charles的下颌，Charles低下头给他一吻，缓慢而甜蜜。他一手滑过Erik的后背和肩颈，指尖缠入他汗湿的发丝，轻柔地爱抚着Erik的角。Erik轻叹着吻他，粗壮的阴茎再次射出了更多的液体，让Charles不禁颤抖。  
Charles可以沐浴在性事之后的余韵里很久，满足于在Erik身下的安全感与被宠爱的感觉。尽管如此，他还是施展开自己的能力，越过山岭进入森林，没多久就找到了一个熟悉的思绪。  
  
 **你好，Irene，** 他向她打招呼，虽然熟稔仍然有礼有节。和邻居保持友好的关系总是很重要的。 **Raven在吗？**  
 **你好，Charles。你今天很忙啊。** Irene回答，带着一丝戏谑。毕竟是预言家。 **没错，她在。**  
 **告诉她有一位非常可爱的侍卫正在树丛里昏迷不醒，** Charles说， **我们不需要他，但我想她也许想要。**  
 **真是慷慨。** 稍许停顿，想必她正在通报，Charles没有僭越。Raven不喜欢他偷听。片刻之后，Irene回答， **Raven很开心。我们会找到那男孩，谢谢，Charles。  
** **不必客气，** Charles回复，然后小心地收回了能力。  
  
“那可怜的孩子，”Erik挖苦地说，撑起一侧手肘，懒洋洋地看着Charles的脸庞。  
“Raven一向对自己的东西很爱护，”Charles漫不经心地说。他对于那位蓝色的妖精有种亲人般的感觉；他们是同一族，就好象有亲缘一般。分享食物也是再自然不过了。  
“你宠坏她了，”Erik说，Charles不禁莞尔，在Erik身下动了动，又压榨了几滴精液，令Erik咬紧牙关低哼一声。  
“我最宠的是你。”  
“那就好，”Erik说，然后露出坏笑。他开始再度动起下身，尽管如此轻微，他的阴茎在湿滑的精液中来回挪动，让其中一部分从Charles的股间潺潺流出。“你就该这样。你是我的。”  
  
“Erik，”Charles再度颤栗起来，喘息出声，因为这种感觉而扭动，随后Erik再度压住了他的身子，让Charles再一次向他敞开。Charles爱极了Erik这种原始的渴求，尤其是在Charles当作诱饵之后再加以折磨的情况下。“再来一次，亲爱的？”  
“再一次，”Erik赞同，阴茎在Charles体内再度变硬，勃起到完美的、滚烫的长度，Charles不由得饥渴地仰起头呻吟，照这样下去他的能力就快要失控，能够在两人上方的空中像闪电一般绽开——世界上没什么东西可以比得上一只充满占有欲的巨龙，Charles很庆幸，Erik是属于他的。  
  



End file.
